Mizzy's Story
by momp
Summary: Zim's little sister, Mizzy, loses her job as an invader! She now has to stay at Zim's secret base! It turns out she's a lot more complicated than Zim though. But when Dib kidnappes Mizzy, will Zim change his feelings for her? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Mizzy- The Most Annoying Little Sister Anyone Could ever have.

Before I begin, this is my first IZ fanfic EVER, so don't expect it to be good.  
And Mizzy is my version of Zim's little sister.  
Okay, now we can begin! (PS: The story will be switching POVs, or Point Of Views.)

------------------------

Chapter One Zim's POV

"Ma-aster!" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and saw something sitting on my lap.  
It was GIR. "GIR, get up! What is it?" I pushed him off me. "Somebody's calling you, Master!" I jumped up when gir said that.

'Oh no...' I thought to myself. 'I shouldn't be lazing around! It could be the Tallest!' I had fallen asleep in my lab, apparetnly. I went to my transmission machine and looked at the collar ID. It was unknown, but it was from Irk. "Well, at least it's somebody I know." I said to myself. I started the transmission and saw an unexpected face. It was my little sister...Mizzy. 'Oh no....' I said to myself. 'Not her'  
"Hiiiiii!!!!! Ziiiiimmmm!!!! Itt''ssssss meeee! MIZZY!! DONT YA REMEMBER?!!? UR SISTAH!!!!!!" I did a face palm. That crazy Irken was almost as annoying and dumb as GIR! "Would ya shut up!" I couldn't help yelling. "Why did you call me, Mizzy?" Mizzy was assigned a planet during Operation Impending Doom 2, but it looked as if she was back on Irk... I wonder what happened? I sighed as I waited for an answer for my previous question.

* * *

Mizzy's POV

I had so many thoughts going through my mind when Zim asked that question. What WAS I going to say? I had to think fast. "Well...the Tallest said I wasn't a very good Invader, so they suggested that I should come live with you! After all, you are my brother!" Zim's eyes twitched. What was he thinking?

What if....he didn't like me? Nah...

I sighed as I waited for an answer.

* * *

Zim's POV

Jeez. First she was an Invader now she wants to LIVE WITH ME??? Well, she COULD become usefull.....no, she's to dumb! But then again, she has a SIR unit...Agh. So many hard choices!

But I knew I had to make a decision...

"Sure, why not." Was the only thing I managed to say. Mizzy nearly jumped to the ceiling when she heard my answer. The only thing that concerned me now was how she was going to react to the Dib pig...This was going to be tough...

* * *

The next morning, I heard a knock on my door. 'Oh God...' I whispered to myself. 'Please no! She is NOT out there in plain sight!' But of course, I was wrong. I answered the door.

"HEY ZIM!!!"

"SHH!"

"Oh, sorry! Hi Zim!"

"That's better, I guess..." I sighed. Just then, I remembered something. "So, where's your SIR unit?" Mizzy popped up when I said that. "Oh, yeah! Come on out Tenja!!" My eyes widened at that stupid name Mizzy called it. Then, a screwed up SIR unit jumped out of Mizzy's bag. It had pink heart eyes, pink antaenna ball, and every other detail pink. I did another face-palm. "Heeeere's Tenja!" Mizzy said excitingly. "HII!!!!" Tenja yelled and waved.

* * *

-  
Mizzy's POV

Suddenly, I saw a green-looking creature jump out behind Zim. "Hey, is that GIR you told me about? He's so cute! Come here, GIR!"

Zim's POV

I sighed. This. Was. Going. To. Be. Hard.

-  
End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizzy's Story- Chapter 2

Mizzy's POV

I was so excited! I couldn't wait for me and GIR and everyone else have so much fun! Zim seemed grumpy, as always. "Come in, Mizzy..." Zim said to me. I ran inside. "This is your base? It looked all spooky and dark on the transmission." I said. Zim looked at me. "That because this is only the disguised part of my base. Ya know, so the humans won't suspect?" Zim told me. I looked confused.

" But I though that when you go to planets you have fun with them?!" Zim looked at me strangly. "What?!" He began. "Who told you a stupid thing like that!??!" I looked at the ground, embarassed. "...Tenja did." Zim spacked his face. "Of course she did..." Zim said. It almost seemed as if he didn't enjoy my answer.

Zim's POV

I had a good feeling she was going to interfere with my mission on Earth...a lot. But I knew I couldn't send her back, either. "Stay here," I told Mizzy. Then I went down to my lab.

But of course, when I got back up, things were ALREADY going bad. When I came out of my lab, I saw Mizzy, GIR, and Tenja all jumping around.

"STOP!!!" I yelled.

Everyone froze. "My base, my rules." I said. "GIR!" I commanded. GIR ran to me. "Yeeeees master?" He said in his stupid little voice. "Go make yourself useful for once and show Mizzy how the TV works." That HAD to keep Mizzy busy. "OKIE DOKIE ARTE CHOKIE!" He yelled. I went back down to my lab.

A few minutes I came back up. Mizzy, Tenja, and GIR were all sitting on the couch, watching the Angry Monkey Show. "Mizzy! Front and centeeeeeer!" Mizzy came up to me. "Mizzy, tomorrow, we go to a place called 'Skool' where we learn more about the human's weaknesses. Got that?"

Mizzy nodded.

"Good." I said. "Now, for a disguise...." I said.

Mizzy's POV

"A disguise? You mean so people won't recognize us?" I said. Zim nodded. "Yes, now, Computer! Run the disguise machine!"

"Disguise Machine running!" the computer said. "Good. Now Mizzy, pick out which disguise you want." Zim said to me. I ran to the machine. "Ooooh!" I said excitedly. "This one! This one!" I jumped up and down. Zim looked annoyed, but said: "Okay. Get inside and we'll see how it looks on you." I hopped inside the machine. Man, it hurt!

Zim's POV

When Mizzy came out, she had perfectly normal human colored skin, blonde hair with blue bows, and of course, human lens. "How do I look?" Mizzy asked when she came out. "Fine." I said. "Now calm down. We have to get up early to go to 'Skool' " I told Mizzy.

The next morning at Skool....

Mizzy's POV "Zim?" I asked that morning. "Yes, Mizzy?" "What are those ugly looking creatures?" I said. Zim chuckled. "Too easy- Humans, our enemy."

"Oh, okay."

Zim's POV

We both walked in Ms. Bitters' classroom. As soon as Dib saw us, he banged his head on his desk. "OKay, seriously?" Dib said. Mizzy looked at me, then back at Dib strangely. "Now Zim has brought his little friend to destroy us all!"

I got angry. "STUPID EARTH MONKEY!" I yelled at him. "ITS MY FRIGGIN SISTER!" Suddenly, I heard Mizzy from behind me. "HI, I'm Mizzy!" Dib looked at us, weird. "Uh-huh. Sure." Dib didn't seem to believe either of us...

End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
(NOTE: Mizzy is gonna get a load of Gaz in this chapter! 0.0)

Mizzy's POV

Dib seemed weird. (And he DID have a big head!) I wonder why he his against Zim so much....

Later, at lunch, I saw a purple-haired girl sitting next to Dib. She had something in her hands. I went up to her. "Hi! My names' Mizzy! What's yours?" I could hear Zim whisper 'Oh No' to himself.

The purple haired girl looked up. She seemed kind of annoyed. "My name is Gaz. Now go away!"

Zim's POV

Oi. Why did she have to go up to Gaz?!!? When Gaz told her to leave, Mizzy ignored her. (Of course)

Finally, Gaz did something.

She smacked Mizzy. Right on the face.

Mizzy said 'Meanie' to Gaz and came running back to me. "If I were you, I wouldn't mess with her." I told Mizzy. "So NOW you tell me that?" Mizzy spat.

After Skool ended, I told Mizzy to go on home without me.

Meanwhile....

Dib's POV

Me and Gaz walked home together. (As usual.) "Man, Gaz. What did you think of Mizzy?" Gaz didn't look up from her game, of course, but still, she said, "She's really annoying."

"I know she's annoying Gaz.....But I have a plan!"

Mizzy's POV

When I got home, Tenja and Gir were sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey guys," I began. "Wanna do something _fun_?" (Me: Oh noes....0.0)

Zim's POV

The reason I sent Mizzy home without me was because I wanted to spy on Dib. And sure enough, if Mizzy were with me,, she'd be ruining it already. So I got to Dib's house and on my bush disguise.

Then I looked inside the kitchen window and saw Dib playing with his computer. Then, I heard him talk.

Dib's POV

"Gaz, are you even paying attention to my plan?" I asked my sister. She was playing her Vampire Piggy game. "No, not really." Gaz replied. "Okay, let me repeat this again-" Then, I saw someone in the window.

Zim!

"**ZIM! GET OUT OF MAI WINDOW!!!!"** I yelled. "**NEVER EARTH WORM!!!!"** He yelled back. "**DAD! ZIM IS SPYING ON US AGAIN!!!!"** I yelled. Gaz growled at my statement. "What, Gaz?" I asked her. "Dib, Dad's not home, you **STUPID HEAD**!" Gaz said annoyingly.

Zim's POV

After I got out of that situation with Dib, by blowing up his kitchen, I went home. When I got close to the door, I heard some music.

Loud Music.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Zim's POV

I walked inside the house, and I saw Gir, Tenja, and Mizzy doing some weird dance. "MIZZY! STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" The three paused.

Mizzy walked up to me, sadly. "Mizzy! What on Irk were you doing?!" Mizzy smiled weakly. "We were doing the Caramelldansen!" I stomped my foot angrily. "Well, Caramel- whatever! No more dancing! Why can't you just be NORMAL!!???!!" I went to my lab. And I didn't come out for the rest of the night.

Mizzy's POV

'Why...? Why does Zim always have to be so mean? I was just having fun! He doesn't understand that you have to have fun SOMETIME in your life.

I'll show him...I'll show them all!' I thought to myself. Then that night, I ripped off my stupid disguise and opened the door. " I'm running away Zim..." I said, even though Zim wasn't there.

"And I'm not coming back!" I ran out the door. I was coming back to that dirt crap house. Ever.

Zim's POV

The next morning, I finally came up from my lab. But Mizzy wasn't there. I could see Gir and Tenja sobbing on the ground. "Guys! What's wrong?" I asked them. Gir sniffed and looked up at me. "MASTER! MIZZY ISNT HERE!!!" I gasped.

"Mizzy? Mizzy where are you?!" I yelled. 'She's probably out because she's upset.' I said to myself. I put my disguise on and went outside to find her. I figured she had just gone down the street, but I couldn't find her.

"Mizzy! I'm sorry about what I said!" I yelled. I was getting.....worried. I kept going further down the street until I reached Dib's house, where I heard a scream.

It was Mizzy....

Quick authors note:  
For this next part, you're going to need the following things:  
Tissues A stuffed animal (Like a GIR plushie)  
Someone to hug.

" Oh no! Dib..." I said. I was so angry with that sad little earth monkey. I went inside and saw Dib wrestling Mizzy, and Gaz just watching them, eating pizza.

Dib was choking Mizzy now. Mizzy looked and saw me. "Z.....zzzim?" She said weakly. "DIB!" I yelled. "Dibsister! Why don't you do something?" I asked her hoplessly. "I'm actually enjoying this." She snorted.

"GAZ! Do something! I'm taking Mizzy down to Dad's lab for some freaky-but-cool experiments!" Dib yelled to Gaz. Then, Gaz threw a slice of pizza at me. "AHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. I was EXTREMELY allergic to cheese.

Then....I blacked out....

...................................................

When I woke up, I was still in Dib's kitchen (Which was still damaged from when I blew it up! XP) Gaz was no longer there, and there was silence. Another scream broke the silence. I raced up and ran down to Dib's lab.

Then I saw it...

Dib had destroyed Mizzy's PAK....

And every Irken knew what that meant....

Mizzy only had 10 minutes to live... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.....*sniff sniff*

Zim's POV

At that moment, after kicking Dib in places that should NEVER be kicked, I dragged Mizzy home as fast as I could. In fact, I teleported there.

**9 minutes left.....**

I laid Mizzy on the couch in my lab. Suddenly, she woke up. "Hiya.....watcha doin'?" Mizzy said weakly. She was already losing memory. "Wh....where's the Tallest..." I didn't know what to say. "Uhh...the Tallest will be here soon..." I lied. Mizzy fell off the couch I put her on.

At that moment, Gir and Tenja came down the elevator,thankfully. "MASTER!!!" Tenja yelled. Mizzy smiled at Tenja, probably not recognizing her. "Oh hey look -- a robot!" I was still looking through my pile of crap for something....anything to keep her alive!

**8 minutes left.....**

"GIR!" I yelled. "Yes, my master?" HE said, in his SIR form. "Gir, I need you to start looking through this pile to find something to keep Mizzy alive." "Okie dokie!" Gir said, back in his dumb form. Tenja went with him

**7 minutes left....**

"Mizzy, how do you feel?" I asked her, calmly. "I.....I feel a lit-" Suddenly, she puked out something gross and green.(Me: So THATS why i don't like spinach....) ".....not fine." Mizzy finished. "GIR! Have you found anything yet?" I yelled to him "...H-hey....no need to y-yell...." Mizzy said. Gir popped out of the pile with Tenja. Gir shook his head sadly. "Damn!" I yelled.

**6 minutes left....**

I figured I had no hope with the pile, so I took Mizzy, who was no longer speaking, to my computer. "Computer! Run the Memory Recovery thingy I installed!" I said to my computer. "Memory Recovery in process. Please wait 7 minutes for it to power up." The computer said. "7 minutes?! This girl only has 6 minutes to live!" Then I kicked the computer so hard I think it malfunctioned a little.

**5 minutes left....**

Gir and Tenja were running around sobbing when I said '6 minutes to live'. And this time, I actually felt sorry for them. I figured there was nothing else I could do, so I just laid down on the couch Mizzy was on.....and I cried too.

**4 minutes left...**

Suddenly, I heard Mizzy say: "Z-zim....am I going to d-d-die?" I didn't know what to say. She WAS going to die, but I didn't want to scare her with that thought. "I don't know, Mizzy." Was the best I could think of. I looked over and I saw Gir and Tenja sleeping on the hard cold ground. It was actually kind of cute seeing them together. A few seconds later, I heard Mizzy again. "Z-zim....I am going to die, aren't I?" This time, I knew I could tell her the truth.

"Yes, Mizzy. You are. I'm sorry. I've done everything I can. I looked in my pile of junk, I even started up the Memory Recovery thing, but it would be too late." I expected Mizzy to start sobbing, but instead she said: "Zim, don't worry. I deserve to die. I should have never come here. I'm sorry about everything I ever did that was wrong." What she said to me.....was amazing. I cried more, and replied. " Mizzy," I began. "Nothing you ever did was wrong."

**2 minutes left...(I meant to skip 3 min.)**

Mizzy finally started sobbing. "I-I knew that deep down you were someone else, Zim. By the way, will I go to Heaven or Hell?" I chuckled when she said that. "That's not important right now, Mizzy." It seemed as if she got some of her memory back.

**1 minute left......(Me: WAAAAAHHHH!!!!)**

"Z-zim?" She asked me. "Yes, Mizzy?" She looked down. "How much time do I left to live?" "About one minute." She started sobbing more. I couldn't help to cry too. But hey, I'm sure YOU would be crying if your sister only had 10 minutes to live!

**10 seconds left...**

"Zim?" She said. "I will never forget you....goodbye."

**5....4....3....2....1...............................................................0**

"M.....Mizzy?" No response. "No...." This was all Dib's fault! If he hadn't captured Mizzy, destroyed her Pak, and anything else he did to her, she would still be alive! He..will...pay.

End of chapter 5

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sniff....so sad. Ah, but it's not the end yet! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zim's POV (Still)

Curse that little Dib pig monster for his horrible attempt at killing my sister, Mizzy. Maybe the Memory Recovery would still work, even though Mizzy was gone. No...it couldn't possibly. Maybe the Tallest could do something. "GIR! TENJA! SHUT UP! I'M MAKING A VERY IMPORTANT CALL!" I yelled, as they were still sobbing their hearts out. I was still crying a little, too!

When the Tallest answered, I could tell they weren't surprised to see me. "Uhh...Zim?" Red said. "Huh? OH! Hi, my Tallest!" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. "Zim, are you crying?" Purple asked. Suddenly, I remembered. I quickly wiped the tears off my face. "Uh, no! Zim does not cry!" I said to them.

"Zim, where's Mizzy?" Red asked me. My eyes widened when I heard that name..."D-Dib sorta.....destroyed her PAK. And she....died." I told them. Purple got teary-eyed. "I'LL NEVER HEAR HER ANNOYING VOICE AGAIN!" Purple yelled. I looked at them, stranger than ever. Did they actually LIKE Mizzy, despite how annoying she was to them? I may never know the answer to that question. "So anyway, my Tallest. Is there any way you could bring her back?" I asked them, hoplessly. "Well, Zim.....I really don't know. Lemme go check." Then Purple went off the screen.

When he came back, he had something in his hands. I was starting to get hopeful. "Well, there is this thing!" Purple said. "Ok, what does it do? How does it work?" I asked them, curiously. "It can bring any Irken back to life. But you can have it on one condition." They said. "Okay! What is this condition? I don't care what is, just hit me with it!" I said to them. "The condition is................... you have to give us one of your snacks. Trade?" Purple said. 'Wow, that's it?' I thought to myself.

"Deal. So, how do we trade, anyways?" I asked them. "Easy. Just set your computer to 'Reach in' mode." Red said. "Uhhh....okay." So I set my computer to 'Reach In' mode. And I got out a snack and Purple handed me the thing and I gave him the snack. "Thank you, Zim. Just give it back tomorrow." Purple said. "Um, yeah, sure whatever." I said.

Then I ran to Mizzy's life-less body. I turned on the machine, and put something into her PAK. Then I activated the 'Bring Back to Life' button, and then I was hoping it would work.

Then, Mizzy opened her eyes. "Wher....wer...." She said, dizzy. "Zim? What happened? Hey, I'm ALIVE!! BIG WHOOP!" I smiled. It felt good to hear her voice again. "Mizzy! I missed you, even though you were dead for less than 45 minutes." I said. "What was it like being dead?" I asked her. "It was dark." She said. "I guess Irken's don't go to Heaven or Hell. They must go to a dark place." She said. I laughed.

Then, Tenja and Gir woke up. "MASTER!!!!!" Tenja screamed. Gir squealed happily. "Tenja! I missed you, too!"

Mizzy's POV

It was nice to see Zim, Tenja, and Gir again. I must remind myself to never go near Dib again.

But if there was one thing I learned after all this, is that not everyone deserves to die.

End of Chapter 6.  
End of Story

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I will write more stories about Mizzy soon!

Special thanks to creatorofkillerkitty for reviewing my story tons of times and being crazy! X3 Don't worry, I'm crazy too! XP 


End file.
